Creation Parameters (The Manga Works)
= Overview = When creating a manga, there are 3 main parameters that must be chosen that will determine where and the degree of success of the manga. These parameters are type, theme and scene. From these 3 main parameters, several secondary parameters can be determined that will determine the characteristics of the manga. = Main Parameters = Types There are 16 different types of mangas available in-game. However for each game, only 6 are available to be chosen at a single time. What types are available are determined by the manga path selection that must be chosen when starting a new game. Combined with a theme and a scene, they will create two affinity parameters. One parameter each for theme and scene. Themes and Scenes Together, these two parameters together will combine a secondary parameter, theme and scene combination or known as a combo. There are 5 different levels of combo : Bad, Odd, Normal, Good, Gem, starting from the worst to the best. In addition of a combo paramter, each scene and theme will have 2 different readers parameters. These parameters will determine what type of readers will love/hate that particular theme/scene. Each scene and theme will always have these 2 reader parameters, 1 for the reader that loves the theme/scene and the other one is the one that hates them. Also as stated above, combined with a manga type, each theme and scene will have an affinity parameter. = Secondary Parameters = Affinities Affinity parameters are always hidden and cannot be seen, however they played two important roles. The first role is to level up a manga type's level. Generally, a manga's type will level when a manga is created using that type and other theme and scene. However, if both theme and scene used has zero affinity with the manga type, the manga type will never level. In general, a manga type will level by accumulating affinity point from the scene and theme used. If both theme and scene has zero affinity with the manga type, it will never accumulate point and will never level. The second role is to give a decent amount of popularity boost during a manga serialization. A popular manga will sell well and provide decent income too. Combo Like other similar Kairosoft games, this parameter will give additoonal boost in several areas especially manga's popularity and sales. For a list of good and gem combos can be Combos page. Readers (Loves/Hates) These parameters affects publishers' readers' base growth. These parameters will only affect the publisher where the manga is serialized. There are 4 reader parameters for each manga. 2 Parameters are for readers who loves them and the other 2 is for readers that hates them. Readers(love) parameter can be seen when selecting a theme or a scene(after a theme/scene has been used at least once). Readers(hates) parameter ,however, will always be hidden. The effect from all parameters are cumulative. Each reader(love) parameter will give 50% additional growth boost to that particular reader's base. And in the contrary, each reader(hate) parameter will give a 50% growth loss on that particular reader's base. For example : A theme has a Girls type reader that loves them and a College M type reader that hates them. Also a scene that has a Moms type reader that loves them and a College M reader that hates them. And then a publisher has a reader base of Girls, Moms and College M. Let's say there's an event that adds 10 point to each reader base. Girls type reader base will get an additional 5 point (50% boost from its reader(love) parameter). The same thing happens with Moms reader base that gets and additional 5 points. College M however will receive 0 point or none at all because it gets 100% growth loss from reader(hate) parameters from both theme and scene. Themes and Scenes'affinities and readers table Themes Scenes